


snow white next door

by softwrinkles



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles
Summary: "Are you a boy?"Those simple words got them connected
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Winter has arrived, it makes Hun happy because he can stay at home with his beloved cat.

That's what Hun thought, until someone moved next door.

Hun never thought that he would have neighbors, that man was comfortable living alone quietly.

Hun peeked from the curtain of his window and saw a girl chatting with the neighbor beside him. Her hair is short, reaching only to her shoulders.

"Girls? Tsk, troublesome."

Now, Hun regrets choosing to leave, staying at his parents' house may be better than having to deal with a female neighbor.

\---

Hun growled when he heard the sound of his house bell being pressed repeatedly, he got up from his bed. Hun doesn't care about his messy appearance.

Hun opened the door of his house, somewhat surprised to find a young man with a box in his hand. Hun frowned, feeling unfamiliar with this young man.

"Ah! Hello, my name is Kim Jaehyun! I just moved here, in the house next to you." The young man named Jaehyun handed over the box in his hand. "uhmm, this is for you."

Instead of "thank you, nice to meet you too." that came out of Hun's mouth, Hun said. "are you a boy?"

Hun's feet were firmly stomped on, Hun groaned in pain. Jaehyun pouted, his eyes are glassy. He looks so sad.

"Mean!"

After shouting like that, Jaehyun turned around and ran to his house. Hun saw the young man wiping his tears before entering the house.

Hun rolled his eyes, he peeked at the box Jaehyun gave him. A cake in the shape of a cat. Hun's eyes widened, he felt guilty now.

"I'm a total jerk, damn."

\---

Hun was standing at the door of Jaehyun's house, he looked nervous. Oh come on, Hun didn't know he'd say something like that.

Hun pressed Jaehyun's doorbell with trembling hands. Hun was actually afraid that his neighbor would kick him out.

"Who— Oh, what do you need?"

Jaehyun's facial expression is unremarkable, but why is Hun's heart beating faster than usual? What was Hun afraid of?

"Ehmm, sorry for yesterday. I also don't know why I said things like that."

"Don't worry, I have forgiven you." Jaehyun smiled while holding Hun's hand, Hun was silent.

Warm, Hun has never felt this before.

"A-ah, Jaehyun." Hun handed over the flower bouquet he was holding, Jaehyun accepted it with a confused face. "this is for you."

Jaehyun's smile grew, as Hun's heart melted.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, by the way." Hun stretched out his hand, Jaehyun stared at Hun's hand in confusion. "my name is Hun and those Patrick pajamas look good on you."

On that day, Hun made a friend besides his cat, Romang.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun just felt he didn't deserve Hun

They were friends for a long time, until finally Hun realized that something was wrong with Jaehyun's attitude.

The young man had been avoiding him lately. Hun tried to stop thinking about it, but he was still confused. Hun was sure he didn't say or do anything that hurt Jaehyun.

Hun decided to take a walk for a while, walking his feet towards the park near his house. Once there, his breath caught.

There's Jaehyun, with the kids.

That was not what surprised him, he was surprised to see Jaehyun wearing a Snow White dress. Hun didn't know what was wrong with his brain, but Jaehyun looked beautiful in that dress.

"Jaehyunie." Jaehyun turned his head, he was surprised to see Hun standing not far there. Jaehyun approached Hun, jogged. Hun's heart screamed at how cute Jaehyun was when he approached him.

"H-Hun, why are you here ??"

"Woaah! It's Prince Charming!"

Honestly, Hun likes that nickname. Himself and Jaehyun will complement each other, right?

_'Damn you stupid brain, shut up.'_

"I accidentally met you here, by the way ..." Hun looked at Jaehyun from head to toe, while Jaehyun was already nervous.

Jaehyun's heart almost fell to the bottom of his stomach when he heard Hun's next sentence, his cheeks hurt because of his huge smile.

"Nice dress, Jaehyunie. Can I be the Prince Charming?"

\---

"Ahh, I'm tired."

Jaehyun and Hun lay in the garden, staring at the sky with a small smile. Actually, only Jaehyun was looking at the sky, Hun was busy staring at Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun."

"Hmm?"

"About what I said earlier, I'm serious." Jaehyun turned his head, a little surprised when he immediately met Hun's eyes. His eyes were dark, but beautiful. It's different from Jaehyun's sparkling eyes

"Which one?"

"Can I be the Prince Charming?" Jaehyun snorted at Hun's question, he looked back at the sky with a sad gaze.

"Of course you can, everyone has the right—"

"I want you to be my Snow White. I want us to complement each other. I," Hun sighed, Jaehyun looked back at him. Hun almost got lost in Jaehyun's eyes. "I want you."

"You can't, Hun."

"Why?" Hun almost cried, he sat down. Jaehyun sighed, he turned his face away. "Tell me, Jaehyun. Why? Am I—"

"You won't want to have a boyfriend who can only cross-dress, you will be sick of me. Everyone will leave me, and you might too!" Jaehyun shouted, he held back his tears.

"It's hard for me too, Hunie."

For the first time, Hun saw Jaehyun cry in front of him.

\---

**Hun**

_Jaehyunie, come to the park now._

Jaehyun chuckled irritably, why is the timing always not right? Jaehyun just came to an event and Jaehyun is wearing a mini skirt now. Actually not too short, but still uncomfortable when people looked at him.

Jaehyun decided to keep coming, he didn't like to stay away from Hun for long. Honestly, Jaehyun missed the cat-loving boy.

Jaehyun also likes Hun, but he doesn't want Hun to suffer because of his strange behavior. Hun can definitely find someone better.

Arriving at the park, Jaehyun was surprised. Lots of balloons in the park, there are children who often play with them too. Most importantly, there was Hun and three other people beside him.

"Jaehyunie." Hun knelt in front of Jaehyun, holding his hand. Jaehyun's face started to turn red when Hun looked at him seriously, Jaehyun was not used to being treated like this.

"Will you be my Snow White?"

Seeing Hun's sincerity, how could Jaehyun say no?

"... did you promise not to leave me?" Jaehyun asked, his voice sounding very weak. Hun held tight in his chest when he saw Jaehyun sad like that.

"I will not leave you." Jaehyun broke into tears, he hugged Hun very tightly. Hun hugged Jaehyun back, comforting him. Jaehyun hugged Hun as if that young man was the source of his life.

"Hyung, finally Hunie hyung has a boyfriend. I think he will continue to be with Romang until he gets old." Hweseung whispered, making Seunghyub hold back laughter.

"I almost thought that he would marry Romang."

Seunghyub burst out laughing at what Dongsung said.

\---

"Jaehyunie."

"Hmm?"

"Don't be shy to wear a skirt in front of me, you look very cute." Jaehyun's face flushed in embarrassment, he gently hit Hun's arm. The one who was hit laughed softly, continued to hug his lover.

"Yayy! Snow White is living happily with Prince Charming!"

Adorable kids, Hun thinks that he wants to have three kids later.

"Jaehyunie."

"What else?"

"I want to have three children."

Hun came home with Jaehyun with a red slap on his left cheek.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i make sequel?


End file.
